


This Is Our Get Along Sweater

by sithgem



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Get Along Sweater, Protective Siblings, Secret Relationship, also hinata's izuru's brother just go with it, i guess, it's not relevant to the plot at all but whatever, junko and komaeda have to learn to get along for their friend/sister's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithgem/pseuds/sithgem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro and Izuru have been dating for some odd of a year now. They're happy together, as most couples are. But a single problem has come to light now that poses a disaster for both of them: telling the people closest to them that they are. Normally, this wouldn't bother them. But when those two people happen to be Nagito Komaeda and Junko Enoshima... they don't exactly have many options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Our Get Along Sweater

Mukuro remembered how her and Izuru first met. It was at school during the beginning of her sophomore year. Junko had introduced her to him after he and his brother, his name alluded Mukuro at the moment, got into Hope's Peak through the reserve course. Mukuro wasn't one to judge someone for their stoic stature, but Izuru had been so... Bland? No, Izuru was anything from a bland person. The word she was looking for was... Silent. Secretive. Not the most endearing person and certainly not the type Mukuro would think in a million years she'd ever fall for.

And yet here she was, two years later, head resting on his shoulder on the rooftop of Hope's Peak, overlooking the pavilion. The sun was setting, and it was almost time to return to the dorms. But for now, all that existed was them and the orange painted sky. Izuru was silent, observant as usual. Mukuro took a deep breath, threading a strand of his long hair around her finger. It was soft and smooth under her touch. She smiled to herself. Then, a thought dawned upon her and she sat back. Izuru noted this and looked at her.

"What's bothering you?" he asked. Mukuro sighed, fixing her skirt. 

"We're going to have to tell them," she said. Izuru looked back.

"It's been a year," he continued. "If they haven't figured it out by now, they're idiots."

"You know just as well as I do that they aren't."

"Well then, telling your sister shouldn't be that hard. She won't mind. Much."

"But what about Komaeda?"

"Yeah... That's gonna pose a problem."

"And when he finds our you're dating... me." 

"Oh, that's going to be a lovely conversation."

"He hates me."

"And you're disappointed? I hate him, and he's my closest friend. Outside of you, of course."

"It's not me he hates." Mukuro leaned back up against Izuru's arm. "It's Junko."

"Something the two of us can agree on."

"You don't like her, but you don't go out of your way to harass her." 

"Your sister isn't entirely innocent either, Ikusaba. She's threatened to impale him."

"And has she ever acted on it?"

"I doubt that if the law didn't restrict her she would't."

"Fair enough." She took out her student handbook and looked through the files. "How'll we do it?"

"We should do it together. In a room that they can't kill each other in. Just up and say it. Separate them before they can blame each other. Then leave."

"And if we can't separate them?"

"I have a plan for that."

"Which would be...?"

* * *

 

Mukuro walked into her sister's room. Junko was busy, as usual. She was curling her hair and applying mascara in the vanity mirror. On the table beside her was a black and white stuffed bear she'd named Monokuma. She'd had it since they were kids. Sometimes when she was teasing Mukuro, she'd talk through it, childishly. Now, she just kept it for convenience. And to help out when she babysat the Hope's Peak Elementary students. 

"Junko," Mukuro walked in. Her sister turned around and put down the curling iron, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah, has the ultimate soldier come to grace us with her presence?" Junko asked in a faux English accent. "Pray tell, what magnificent affairs hast thine gotten herself into? Do tell us."

"Enough, Junko," Mukuro rubbed her temples.

"Jeez, didn't have to be such a downer about it," Junko put a hand over her face. "What do you want anyways?"

"I want you to meet me in the garden tomorrow after class," Mukuro said. Junko sighed.

"What for? Does my dweeb older sister have a secret to tell me?" Junko grabbed Monokuma from the dresser and moved his arms, talking in a high-pitched, almost whining voice. "You can always tell your good friend, Monokuma!"

"I'm _serious,_ Junko," Mukuro hissed. "Five o'clock. Can you manage that?" Junko put Monokuma down and picked up her curling iron.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she said. "But why can't you tell me now, though? I thought we told each other everything. That's what sisters do, right?" 

"It's... It'll make sense tomorrow. Just don't forget it, okay?"

"Alright. Love ya, Mukuro!" Mukuro sighed.

"I love you, too. Have a good night, Junko." 

* * *

 

"Where are we going, Kamukura?" Komaeda asked. "Not that I really care. I'm just curious is all." Izuru said nothing. Komaeda blinked. "Or not. That's fine. I'm certain that any place you take me is going to be-"

"You never shut up do you?" Izuru asked. 

"You've known me for almost four years, Izuru, and I'm at your brother's dorm most of the time. I thought you'd know that about me." Izuru scoffed and pushed open the door to the garden. Komaeda peeked inside. "Interesting. This room doesn't look much different than-" Komaeda froze.

Mukuro and Junko were already at the other side of the garden. The second she locked eyes with him, they were staring.

"I feel strongly and for no apparent reason that we should leave," Komaeda said. 

"What's this asshole doing here?" Junko asked. Mukuro and Izuru eyed each other tensely. 

"Junko," Mukuro started, "you know Izuru, right?" 

"And you know Mukuro," Izuru looked to Komaeda. There was a pause. "We're dating."

"Okay but why is _she_ here?" Komaeda asked. 

"I could ask you the same question, dipshit," Junko snarled. 

"We wanted to tell you together," Mukuro explained. "We knew you wouldn't like it, but it's all we could do."

"So you're telling me that you're dating Junko Enoshima's sister?" Komaeda asked. 

"No, I'm dating a drag queen from Vegas and that's why I dragged you here. Of course I'm dating Mukuro," Izuru spit back at him.

"Look, I'm cool with you dating Izuru even if he's a fucking loser," Junko began. "But if this means you're gonna hang out with mister hope poster child over there, sorry sis, but no."

"You don't get to decide who I date," Mukuro turned to her.

"I can if the person you're dating is, for starters, a traitor."

"I never liked you in the first place. How am I-"

"And second of all, if he's friends with _that_."

"I'm so flattered, Enoshima. Truly, I am," Komaeda shook his head. 

"I expected this," Izuru sighed. He looked up at Mukuro. "Ready?"

"Ready," she replied. 

"Ready for what?" Junko asked. 

Out of a bush, Izuru pulled out a blanket of fluffy, pink wool and pulled it over Komaeda's head. He struggled against it, shouting and kicking him in the shins. At the same time, Mukuro had picked Junko up and carried her over to the two of them. Izuru helped pull the blanket over her head until hers and Komaeda's were sticking out of the top flap. One arm from each of them on either side through holes in the fabric stuck out. After an immense amount of clawing and hair pulling, the two of them eventually tired out and fell to the floor.

"What the _fuck_ is this, Mukuro?!" Junko shouted.

"This is your get-along-sweater," Mukuro replied. "You're not getting out of it until you and Komaeda learn to be friends."

"Who's idea was this?!" Komaeda yelled.

"I saw it on Hinata's stupid tumblr page once," Izuru said flatly. "Have fun."

Izuru and Mukuro began walking out of the room.

"You can't just leave us here!" Junko screamed. 

"We can and we will," Izuru waved. "See you in maybe an hour."

"Kamukura!" Komaeda shrieked.

But it was too late. They were already long gone. And now, Junko and Komaeda were stuck together without anyone around to help them. They sat in silence for a while.

"So..." Komaeda started. "Do you like boats?"

"Go fuck yourself, Nagito."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa this is the worst i hate this so much but here you go here it is bye


End file.
